


Jacking it in the Silencer

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Hux gets a message from Kylo Ren
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105
Collections: Year of Kylux





	Jacking it in the Silencer

There were never enough hours in the day for Hux to get everything he needed done. If only he didn’t need to eat or sleep, then he might finally catch up on things, but he always ended up sleeping two or three hours a night. It was less than what the doctors recommended — they suggested five as an absolute minimum — but Hux didn’t have time for that.

He knew he was at least making decent progress in his workload. It helped that Ren was not on board the ship, which meant he didn’t need to deal with his co-commander destroying parts of his ship. If only Ren would stay gone for a month or more. Then Hux could catch up on work and maybe even have time for four hours of sleep at some point.

Unfortunately for Hux and his sleep schedule, Ren was due to return in twelve hours. Hux hoped to get a quick nap before he had to deal with him, but if not, well, that’s what stims were for. And as a general, he had free access to as many as he needed.

While working through a report from Phasma on the newest batch of stormtroopers, a buzz indicated a message was incoming. Hux accepted without bothering to see who it was from.

“Hux here,” he said, not looking up. Whoever it was could state their business without Hux looking at them. He wouldn’t get anything done if he gave every person who called him his undivided attention.

When there was no response, Hux did glance up to make sure that he’d answered the call, which he had. He could do such a simple task in his sleep, so there was no reason to doubt he'd hit the right button. There was a hologram in the middle of his desk and when Hux saw who it was, he didn’t need to ask why he was wasting his time. Ren simply did that and Hux knew he’d never get an actual answer from him.

“If you don’t need anything,” Hux said, “I have work to do.”

He gave Ren another few seconds to speak, but he said nothing, so he was about to turn the hologram off. But Ren was doing something and Hux couldn’t help but watch. 

He was sitting down — in the TIE Silencer from the looks of it — and his legs were spread wide. One hand was over his crotch and he was slowly rubbing himself. Of course that’s what Ren did in his Silencer. Hux wasn’t the least bit surprised. He still planned on turning the feed off, but then, he was undoing his pants.

Hux knew he should turn off the hologram. Ren clearly called him by mistake, as there was no way he’d meant for him to be seeing this. But if he turned it off, it was very likely Ren would accidentally call someone else next, and that could be even worse. That person might try to take advantage of Ren somehow. No, it was best that Hux stayed on the call.

The plan was to continue working and ignore Ren, and when he returned, Hux would see about rearranging things in his Silencer so no further accidents occurred. In fact, watching Ren and studying him would likely help in any rearrangements. If Hux knew exactly how he moved, then he’d have a better idea on how to improve the cockpit. Knowing that it would be the most efficient way to improve the Silencer, Hux turned his eyes back to Ren’s hologram.

He had his cock out, hard and looking far too large. The First Order had the highest quality equipment, but it seemed to be distorting the size of Ren’s cock. Looking at the rest of the hologram, Hux saw that everything else looked normal. Odd, but he’d make some time to look into that issue as well.

Ren’s hand was on his cock and he was slowly stroking himself. If the hologram was distorting his cock, it wasn’t doing the same to his hand. Hux noticed that it looked the same size as ever. Which meant that Ren had modified the projector to make only his cock look bigger — highly unlikely — or he really was that large.

“That’s obscene,” Hux said, sneering. Ren must have had the audio off but Hux didn’t care. “What are you doing with a dick that size? How do you even walk?”

Of course, everything about Ren was larger than it needed to be. Hux shouldn’t have been surprised that his cock was too. He’d never cared much about the size of his partners, but he knew that none of them had come close to Ren, and he couldn’t help but want to touch Ren himself. That wouldn’t be enough for him. He wanted to know what that monstrous cock felt like inside him.

His own cock twitched with interest, but Hux ignored it. He didn’t have time to get off. The only reason he was watching Ren was because he needed to know how to rearrange the starfighter. He kept telling himself that was why he was watching, but as Ren’s thumb rubbed over his slit, spreading precome around, Hux found that he didn’t care so much about improving the Silencer.

Hux moved, trying to get more comfortable in his seat, but it was impossible with his cock growing harder and harder. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to ignore it forever, but he also didn’t want to jerk off with Ren. Even if Ren never knew about it, Hux would know. He’d never be able to look at Ren again without thinking about it. At least if he only watched, Ren was the only one that had something to be embarrassed about.

As Ren’s hand continued to work his cock, his free hand moved to his chest, fingers rubbing over where Hux guessed his nipples were. Hux wondered just how sensitive they were. Ren let out a low moan and Hux returned his attention to Ren’s cock. He was stroking himself faster now, precome still leaking from the tip.

Hux licked his lips, wondering just what Ren tasted like. Giving blowjobs had never been his favorite activity, but he’d never seen a cock as magnificent as Ren’s. He wanted to taste it and feel it down his throat, wanted Ren to come inside his mouth. Hux’s cock was becoming far too uncomfortable in his pants as he thought about sucking Ren’s, but he resisted the urge to touch himself or even open his pants.

As he watched, Hux couldn’t help but think about Ren’s large hand on his own cock. That massive hand would probably cover most of it. He thought about what Ren’s hand might feel like on him and how his thumb would feel as it rubbed the head of his cock.

“Hux,” Ren moaned.

Hux’s eyes shot up to Ren’s face, wondering if he was broadcasting his hologram, but he could clearly see that he wasn’t. Which meant… Ren moaned his name again as his hand sped up on his cock. Hux could no longer resist and he quickly undid his pants and freed his straining cock. 

Hux couldn’t believe that Ren was actually masturbating to thoughts of him. He had never thought that his ill-tempered co-commander might think of him in that way. Ren was pretty enough, Hux thought, but he’d never thought too much about his face as he was usually preoccupied with the damage he caused. But maybe there was another outlet for his anger.

“Hux,” Ren moaned again. “I wanna fuck that tight ass of yours. Fuck. Your pretty face too.”

Ren’s hand was moving even faster and Hux was matching his pace. He should hate the idea of Ren fucking him, but he desperately wanted it. He wanted to suck his cock, let Ren fuck him, feel his massive hands all over his body.

Hux knew Ren was close and he didn’t want Ren to come first. At least the lack of sex in his life might pay off. He rarely had time to even jack off and doing it while listening to Ren talk about what he wanted to do to him was enough to quickly push him over the edge, and he was coming with an embarrassingly loud moan. At least no one could hear him.

The same couldn’t be said for Ren, and Hux watched and listened as he finally came. Now that he’d taken care of his erection, Hux could once again focus on the First Order equipment Ren had just covered in bodily fluids. It wasn’t designed to handle that and Hux hated to think of the repair bill if any semen had gotten into a sensitive area.

“Hey, Hux,” Ren said. Hux ignored him, until he realized that Ren was actually addressing him. Like he knew he was there. “I’ll be back on board in an hour. If you’d like to continue.”

With that, the transmission ended. Ren had known what he was doing all along. He’d gotten off on masturbating for Hux, and Hux had gotten off to Ren. And since Ren had known what he was doing, Hux had to think that Ren knew exactly what he’d done. Hux didn’t know the limits of his abilities, but given his words, it seemed like he knew.

There was no sense worrying about that. Now, he just had to decide what he would do when Ren returned. He knew that he should ignore him and continue working. He’d wasted enough time as it was.

But now that he’d seen Ren’s dick, he knew he wasn’t going to rest until he had it inside him. He quickly delegated several tasks that didn’t truly require his attention and then went to clean himself up so he’d be ready when Ren arrived. No sense wasting any more time than necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged dub con because Kylo intentionally sends Hux a sexual video without consent. Hux watches it, even though he thinks it was sent accidentally. Both of them enjoy the interaction.


End file.
